Lives
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Faced with certain death in battle, the Powerpuff Girls try their best to escape from reality.  Oneshot.  A contest entry for PPG Hub Drabble contest. Rated T for... violence I guess.


**Lives**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not too happy about how this story turned out. It was meant to be a bit longer and more detailed (which it probably should be) but I had to keep it under 1,000 words to enter into the PPG Hub Drabble Contest. WHICH IS AWESOME, BTW. And I really encourage any authors out there who haven't heard about it, to totally check it out. If you'd like more info you could send me a PM or whatevers I guess. Anywho. The theme for this contest entry was Da Capo which means like return to the beginning or something like that. Yeah. Something like that. xD_

* * *

><p>It had been thirty-seven hours since they were called into action. A long and hard battle for any superhero- but especially for these young five-year-olds. The sun had gone down for the second time since they started fighting Mojo's army of evil robots. It was dark. The power to the entire city had been lost by the fourth hour of battle. Now, the only light visible for miles were the fires of a hundred or more burning buildings, the deadly lasers which shot from the army of remaining robots, and the light pink, blue and green streaks which zipped around chaotically in a wild attempt to somehow save the city. Suddenly, the pink streak that shot across the sky met with one of the fiery, red lasers.<p>

Bubbles and Buttercup immediately rushed to their sister's side. She had burst through the wall of a nearby building. Buttercup and Bubbles immediately rushed into the smoke and fire filled place and dug under the piles of brick and rubble to uncover their sister. Blossom coughed and choked as Buttercup took her in her arms.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried out, as their eyes fell on the deadly wound their sister now possessed in the middle of her abdomen. Her pink dress was torn, as was her muscle and flesh. There was only a pool of dark red, still thick, oozy, and gushing like a waterfall. Bubbles immediately erupted into tears and Buttercup's jaw dropped in disbelief. The redheaded Powerpuff continued to choke as she tried her best to speak. "Go on without me," is what she intended to say. "Goodbye," and "I love you both." But she never formed the words.

Buttercup immediately shot off. Blind with vengeance, she flew into the distance, meaning to make those robots pay for what they did to her sister. Only once again, the green light collided with the red light of a deadly laser and fell from the sky.

Bubbles stood and watched the green light vanish. The earth shook violently below her as one of those terrible metal beasts marched steadily closer. She could feel the heat of the deadly ray, before she even turned around to face it. Bubbles closed her eyes and wished for the hundredth time that day: "I wish none of this had ever happened."

* * *

><p>"Bubbles! It's time for school!" a familiar voice interrupted the five-year-old's nightmare.<p>

Bubbles shot up in bed and found her mother staring at her from the doorway. The woman's blue eyes were wide with concern. "Are you OK, Dear?" she questioned as she entered her bedroom.

Bubbles slowly nodded. "I had the strangest dream," she confessed, "I was a superhero, and so were Buttercup and Blossom from school! And you weren't my mom- you were just our teacher! And Buttercup's dad, Mr. Utonium, he created us in his laboratory, and-"

Her mother giggled as the child began to ramble even faster. "Oh _my_, that _does _sound strange! But it was just a dream!" she reassured.

Little did Bubbles know, her best friends, Blossom and Buttercup, shared the same strange dream that night. And just as it stayed with Bubbles for her entire life, it haunted Buttercup and Blossom in the exact same way. None of them could ever shake this eerie feeling that this dream gave them. Thinking of it made them feel as if they were recalling a long lost memory. But a memory of an entirely different life?- Now, that was crazy.

As they got older, the three girls always remained close. They were like sisters. Even after high school graduation, when most friends part and go their separate ways, they remained best friends.

"To Bubbles," Blossom announced as her glass of champagne chimed against that of Bubbles and Buttercup's. "And to the successful debut of her incredible art gallery!"

"Bravo!" Buttercup cheered.

"Thanks you two," Bubbles smiled as she sat down again in her chair.

The three best friends were having dinner together at their favorite restaurant. "And to Blossom, too," Bubbles smiled, "For your research award!"

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup grinned. "Congrats, Dude!"

Blossom blushed, "Thank you. And congrats to your victory last night, Buttercup! Tenth win of the season, am I right?"

"Yup!" Bubbles giggled, "I watched it, too! You're definitely going to make MVP this year!"

Buttercup grinned. "Thanks, guys!"

Life was good, and the three best friends felt beyond blessed for the happy lives they got to live. Ever since they were just little girls they dreamed of becoming a talented painter and artist, a prized scientist and researcher, and a star athlete and basketball player. Those were their dreams. And very few get to live out their dreams. As each young woman came to this realization at the table, suddenly the earth beneath them began to shake.

As the ground shook more and more violently, suddenly the wall to the restaurant was completely demolished. A large, metal robot marched inside, and began to set everything ablaze with its laser cannon.

Bubbles stood in shock as she watched everything around her go up in flames. As she turned to face her friends, she saw them as they all once were- five-year-old super-heroes. The memories of the past returned. Bubbles began to feel scared, just as she did that day she and her sisters died, but that fear soon vanished.

Blossom took Bubbles' hand, and then Buttercup's, easing any fear her sisters might have begun to feel. "Well, Girls," their leader announced, "It was fun while it lasted, right?"

A grin slowly swept Buttercup's face and she nodded. "Right."

Bubbles couldn't help but smile. Even though the alternate reality was all gone, and they were back on the battlefield once again… she felt at peace. She had done what she always wanted to do. She had lived her dreams, and her sisters did, too. And not many people get to do that, do they? She grasped her sisters' hands tightly. "Right."

Together, they faced their fate.

**The end.**


End file.
